Dichoso Calcetín
by Dryadeh
Summary: De lo que pasa cuando a James lo dejan tirado fuera de su habitación en plena noche y no sabé qué demonios hacer con su tiempo libre. [Respuesta al reto de la kdd de Los Buenos fics] Va por vosotras!


Este pequeño fic es mi respuesta al reto de la quedada de **Los Buenos Fics**. La pareja era James Potter / Minerva McGonagall y el tema "Calcetín". Complicado. Por eso el reto es tan cutre, pero como algunas personas se han interesado por verlo, lo subo, por ellas y básicamente para dedicarselo a todas las chicas de la quedada. Gracias por uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida. Y aunque me duele todo el cuerpo, esté llena de moretones y mi voz sea un híbrido entre la de Colombo/Gimli lo volvería a repetir... hasta que el cuerpo resista!

* * *

**Dichoso calcetín**

James salió de la torre de Gryffindor rezongando por lo bajo. Vendido por sus mejores amigos así se sentía.

Peter y Remus se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con sus familias, los muy capullos. Pero Sirius hacía años que no regresaba a la Mansión Black si podía evitarlo - "_No soy un jodido turrón, Jamie_" decía siempre -así que James había decidido quedarse en Hogwarts con él, por eso de no dejarle solo. Que Lily también se hubiera quedado en el colegio ese año no tenía nada que ver, si él había renunciado a la deliciosa tarta de manzana de su madre había sido sólo por Sirius.

Pero el afortunado susodicho estaba pasando la noche con la estrecha de Stacy Hornwell, que pensándolo bien, había resultado no ser tan estrecha. James se alegraba por Sirius, no era tan mal amigo, pero no podía negar que se había sentido algo molesto e irritado al regresar a su habitación y ver un calcetín colgado del pomo. Es decir, el equivalente a un "_Estoy de suerte así que piérdete_".

Los dos amigos habían pactado ese código tiempo atrás, pero en vista de que Lily aún no se había dado cuenta de que él, osea James, era el amor de su vida, Sirius era el principal beneficiario de ese sistema. El muy cabrón.

Y ahí estaba James, vagando solo por los pasillos la noche del 27 de Diciembre. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer para darle tiempo a Sirius, pero no podía entrar en su habitación y quedarse en la Sala Común jugando al ajedrez con alguno de los pringados de tercero o cuarto que se habían quedado a pasar las Navidades no le parecía una idea muy atractiva. Por un momento se planteó ir a Honeydukes y atiborrarse de golosinas pero eso no tenía ninguna emoción si lo hacía solo, como tampoco la tenía convertirse en Cornamenta sin Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático.

Iba tan distraído pensando en qué hacer y despotricando contra Sirius intermitentemente que no se dio cuenta de que McGonagall se acercaba por el final del pasillo. Ese hecho no hubiera tenido mayor importancia de no ser porque James no tenía encima su capa invisible -que estaba en su jodida habitación, guardada en el baúl sobre el que posiblemente estaba Sirius montándoselo con Hornwell -y era más de media noche. Lo cual equivalía a un par de puntos menos para su casa y un posible castigo si McGonagall tenía un mal día.

James trató de esconderse detrás de una armadura, pero la subdirectora ya le había visto y a juzgar por la expresión tensa de su rostro tenía un mal día. Uno muy malo.

-Potter -le llamó con tono severo y seco, y James perdió toda esperanza de que su profesora se viera afectada por el "síndrome navideño" que impulsaba a la mayoría de la gente a sentirse más solidaria e indulgente en esa época del año.

-McGonagall -la saludó él con tanta tranquilidad que nadie hubiera dicho que estaba a punto de cargársela.

-Es más de media noche, Potter, y ni siquiera los alumnos de sexto curso pueden rondar por los pasillos a estas horas, como ya le expliqué a usted y a sus amigos las ocho veces anteriores -dijo ella lanzándole a James una mirada que hubiera agriado la leche.

James se subió las gafas levemente intimidado pero se las apañó para sonreír de forma encantadora. Era hora de usar su arma secreta: su imaginación. Él siempre había sido bueno inventando excusas, de otro modo no se tomaría los "_vete a la mierda, Potter"_ de Lily como evidentes declaraciones de amor.

-Verá, profesora McGonagall, me pareció ver a Ernest desde una de las ventanas de la Sala Común y salí a ver si lo encontraba, ya sabe, todos lo echamos de menos -y puso su mejor mueca de tristeza.

Ernest era el enorme sapo verrugoso que habían tenido como mascota de la clase hasta hacía un par de semanas. McGonagall solía usarlo para hacer demostraciones de nuevas Transformaciones y a Snape le encantaba, razón suficiente para que a Sirius se le hubiera ocurrido la genial idea de secuestrar al sapo, inflarlo hasta que alcanzó el tamaño de una pelota de playa y soltarlo por la ventana. "_Lo hago por él, para que conozca mundo_" había dicho.

Desde ese memorable día, ya se contaban por decenas los testimonios de alumnos que había asegurado ver a Ernest ondeando en torno a la torre de Astronomia o croando cerca de las ventanas de sus habitaciones.

-¿Ah, si? -la voz de McGonagall sonó peligrosa y James pudo ver las aletas de su nariz hinchándose, y supo que la había cagado al sacar el tema de Ernest. Había tocado un punto sensible -a próposito de Ernest, usted no tendrá idea de cómo fue a parar a la torre de Astronomia¿cierto, Potter?

-No -mintió él y se removió el pelo neviosamente. James era bueno inventándose historias para justificar por qué estaban en un lugar indebido a una hora inapropiada, pero no se le daba bien mentir a preguntas directas porque le resultaba difícil que no le entrara la risa floja. Remus directamente ni intentaba mentir y Peter se ponía tan nervioso que tartamudeaba y era incapaz de formar frases. Por eso siempre era Sirius el que mentía con una naturalidad tan pasmosa que a veces hasta hacía dudar a McGonagall. Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo a recordar el calcetín que su amigo había puesto en la puerta. Maldito traidor.

-Entiendo -McGonagall apretó los labios hasta que se conviertieron en una línea y James se relajó un poco pensando que tal vez después de todo no se la cargaría. No es que le importara que le castigaran pero los castigos sin Sirius, Remus o Peter era un auténtico coñazo y tenía planes mejores para pasar las Navidades -En ese caso, siendo su preocupación por Ernest tan sincera, tiene mi permiso para ir a buscarlo.

James asintió y comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad, antes de que McGonagall cambiara de opinión. Tal vez después de todo, iba a librarse...

-Ah, Potter -añadió la subdirectora después de darle unos pocos segundos de ventaja. James se detuvo en seco, soltó aire resignado y se volvió con expresión desafiante. Total, ya estaba convencido de que se la iba a cargar, así que por lo menos lo haría con estilo -no vuelva hasta que no encuentre a Ernest.

_Mierda_.

-Como usted mande, jefa -resopló James imitando el saludo militar que tantas veces había visto en esas películas bélicas de muggles que a su padre le encantaban. "¿_Un misil?¿Qué diantres es eso? ...ah, bueno, no está mal...pero yo hubiera usado un Bombarda Máxima¿verdad, Jamie? Estos muggles..."._

Posiblemente muy a su pesar, McGonagall sonrió brevemente ante el gesto del chico y cuando retomó la guardia parecía de mejor humor.

James por su parte, se dio media vuelta y se alejó con tranquilidad, aunque estaba bastante cabreado. La idea de pasarse media noche buscando a Ernest por los terrenos de Hogwarts, ataviado sólo con un pijama de franela a finales de Diciembre, no le resultaba muy divertida. Seguramente se pillaría una pulmonía grave, pasaría un mes internado en la Enfermería, con Lily sollozando junto a su cama. McGonagall también estaría allí, lamentándose por haberle enviado fuera del castillo con esas condiciones climáticas, junto con unas cuantas chicas de su club de fans a las que Lily asesinaría con la mirada. Y por último Sirius, llorando a lágrima viva, roto por la culpabilidad y clamando al cielo: "_¿Por qué?¿Por qué puse el puñetero calcetín en la puerta?"._

James soltó una palabrota al salir al frío de la noche y masculló un buen rato. Todo eso era culpa de Sirius. Y del dichoso calcetín.

* * *

_Lo dicho, es cutre y estúpido hasta decir basta. Pero es un símbolo y un recuerdo de la quedada. Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería mucho su opinión y las hortalizas que tenga a bien en lanzarme. Gracias :)_

Con mucho cariño, la bailarina **Dry**


End file.
